Switch
by Guyana Rose
Summary: After working on a Glee assignment Quinn, Rachel, & Santana decide to watch a movie that sparks a discussion that leads them all to make the same secret wish. Full summary inside...Fapezberry Week, Day 3.


**Title:** Switch  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** K+ (For now)  
**Pairing:** Fapezberry w/a side of Quinncedes & Pezberry  
**Word Count:** 1,150  
**Summary:** After working on a Glee assignment Quinn, Rachel, & Santana decide to watch a movie that sparks a discussion that leads them all to make the same secret wish. Come morning, Quinn, Rae, & Santiago find their wish has come true. All of their friends & family seem to have only ever known them as they are now…but what happens when someone starts to remember the miniskirts and pom-poms? Fapezberry Week, Day3: Gender Swap or G!P.  
**A/N:** Currently Unbetaed, please excuse my mistakes; I will be fixing them later. This is more of a bromance Fapezberry fic. Ya'll know I loves the girl!peen, but I decided to try my hand at a gender swap and see what the old imagination could come up with.  
**Prompt:** Fapezberry Week, Day3: Gender Swap or G!P.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

It's been three hours now, and Santana is starting to get frustrated.

"Can we take a break now?" she asked.

"Yeah Rachel my throat is starting to hurt," Quinn said.

"Sure; we can actually stop for the day if you want, I'm tired too," Rachel said as she let herself fall on to her king size bed.

Santana and Quinn quickly joined her.

"Rach, your bed kills chica," Santana sighed contentedly.

"Thank you very much Santana; I do quite enjoy it myself," Rachel replied.

"Not to be a buzz kill but you didn't … um, enjoy it with Finn did you?" Quinn asked.

"Ew, oh my God please say no," Santana pleaded.

Rachel rolls her eyes and moves over to her desk as she answers, "honestly and you two say I'm the drama queen. No I did not do anything more than kiss Finn and that was on the floor; didn't really want him in my bed after football practice," she explained.

"Okay I can go back to my happy place now," Santana relaxed again, "wait … if he was never in your bed then…" she looked at Rachel who looked back at her confused.

Quinn chuckled, "I think what Santana is not so subtly trying to ask is didn't you guys do the _do_ when you were still together?"

"Yeah that," Santana said.

"That only happened once," Rachel mumbled without looking up from the magazine she was flipping through.

"Seriously?" Santana and Quinn asked at the same time.

"Yes, seriously; and it was in his living room," Rachel answered.

"O-kay. Were all of the beds in the shop or something?" Santana asked.

"Santana!" Quinn really wished Santana would use her filter sometimes.

"What, I'm just saying; he didn't even care about me and I got a bed. Rachel deserved more than a roll on the living room floor. Makes me want to go egg his car or slash his tires or something; bloody idiot," Santana ranted.

"While I appreciate the sentiment Santana, violence against his means of transport is unnecessary; he and I are over anyway," Rachel stated.

After a few moments of silence Quinn got up and picked out a movie to watch. She connected her laptop to Rachel's TV then pulled Rachel from her desk and over to the bed to sit against the headboard in between her and Santana.

"Not that I'm not down Q but how did you manage to get a copy of The Avengers; it literally just came out?" Santana asked.

Rachel giggled and shook her head then answered before Quinn could.

"Hanging out with Puck isn't always so bad," she said.

Quinn arched her eyebrow while her signature smirk formed on her face.

"Okay what am I missing?" Santana asked.

"Puck gave me an invite to this website to download damn near any movie or TV show that you could ever want. I mean it has music and video games and everything, you should have him send you an invite, you'd like it," Quinn explained.

"I wonder if that's the site my brother was telling me about?" Santana wondered to herself more than anything.

"I've got an extra invite I'll send you one San. Now shh, I haven't seen this yet," Rachel said.

Once the movie was over they watched a few more superhero movies. Towards the end of X-Men: The Last Stand they got into a discussion about how some of the female characters seemed downplayed sometimes. Santana had a particular beef about the actions, or non-actions as it were, of Storm in the movies. While she began her mini-rant, Quinn whispered something to Rachel about Santana's closet nerdiness.

Few people actually knew that outside of Quinn and Brittany, Sam and Mike were like Santana's long lost twins as far as comic books and video games went. No one but Quinn caught Mike holding in his laughter as Santana read her special 'welcome back greeting' to Sam when he returned to their school. Most of the Glee Club thought Sam was just being the bigger person per say when he said 'I missed you too Santana', but he was actually just being sincere; they ripped on each other like that on a regular basis.

"I read a while back that Halle Berry wasn't even sure that she wanted to come back and do another X-Men movie, and I really can't blame her. Storm was like second in command behind Cyclops in the comic books and in the cartoon. Outside of summoning lightning and changing some weather patterns she barely fought. Her character was so underused until the last movie and even then, she really wasn't doing that much."

Rachel thought about it for a moment and nodded her head.

"I actually agree with you. Storm was actually my favorite character when I was a kid," she admitted.

"It unfortunately tends to be a problem with a lot of characters that are women of color," Santana stated.

"It's a problem with characters that are women period. Not to make slight of what you just said because I agree, that is a serious problem, but it's also a problem with female characters in general. Things always end up being all about the boys. Even in The Avengers; great movie, but how many props did the Black Widow get? Not nearly enough for being the badass that she is." Quinn stated.

And so the conversation went on, surprisingly, for the next hour. Quinn and Santana ended up staying over and they fell asleep watching Rizzoli and Isles. Unbeknownst to each other, they all had the same thought just before sleep took them.

What would it be like to be a boy?

To be continued…


End file.
